Let us Depart in Peace
by Daughter of the Oceans
Summary: No one lives forever, not even the elves. Arwen knows his time is drawing near, so she wants him to pass in peace, not in sorrow. Even though she's heartbroken, she lets him go.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, all respective rights go to JRR Tolkien.**

 **I dedicate this to my dear friend, Sebastian Holmes the Pineapple (yes that's a nickname). She is so awesome and amazing, and I have written this for her.**

 **With love from one of your good friends, Grell Watson the Mango (yes that is my nickname).**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Arwen knew.

She knew everything.

It had been decades since the Second War of the Ring, and decades since her father, grandmother, and almost all of the elves had sailed to the West, to the Undying Lands.

Yet she had forsaken that.

She had forsaken the blessing of eternal life in paradise, the ability to spend eternity in Valinor with her elven family and friends.

Just to be with the one she loved. He was known by many names.

Aragon. Elessar. Chieftain of the Dúnedain. Heir of Isildur. King of Gondor. And so many more. (I'm just too lazy to type them).

She knew however, he was mortal, and she was not.

As she sat near her aged husband's bedside, she reminisced on all the joyful times she and him had shared.

* * *

Arwen laughed in delight as she and Aragon rode across the plains on horses, with the wind in the faces and their hair flying. Arwen felt like she could flying, and as her horse leapt over a rock, she let go of the reins for just a moment and embraced the swift winds. When her horse landed, she returned her hands to clutching the reins.

Aragon slowed his horse to a trot then to a stop and she did as well.

"My love, please do not get hurt," Aragon said with concern yet he knew she would be alright.

Arwen laughed. "Oh have you forgotten who my brothers are? They've taught me how to do dangerous tricks you could only dream of."

Aragon snorted. "Believe me, knowing them, I have no doubt about the sincerity of your words."

Arwen smiled brightly, yes how loved her husband.

With an excited giggle, Arwen aroused her horse to start running even faster. "Let us race, and determine who has the best horse and is the better rider," Arwen proclaimed.

Aragon's eyes lit up vibrantly. "Shall we?"

Arwen smirked playfully. "Begin!"

Faramir gazed with pride at the sight of his honored king and beloved queen enjoying themselves and being free from the burdens of a ruler for just a while.

* * *

Arwen returned to the present, in the palace of Gondor while she sat idly by her husband's bedside. She thought of the decades of happiness and relish she had with him.

One case, for instance, was the birth of her oldest child, Eldarion.

The way Aragon's face shone with joy and love when he held Eldarion for the first time would forever be etched in Arwen's memory. Aragon was delighted beyond belief when Arwen had given birth to several daughters over the years, each as beautiful as Arwen.

"Even Lúthien herself could not match the beauty of my daughters," Aragon had boasted whenever Legolas, Gimli, Arwen's brothers, Sam, Merry and Pippin came present their goodwill to the little princesses.

Arwen smiled to herself, yes those were times full of mirth and love.

Then she remembered the sadder times she and Aragon had experienced together.

When her closest friends, Calen, who had stayed behind for many years with Arwen, had finally decided to sail to the Undying Lands.

Arwen remembered how much she had cried and how Aragon had held her with comfort when Arwen was watching the ship with Calen sail away. She remembered the loneliness and heartache she had felt while she gazed out upon the crystal blue sea and thought about the everlasting paradise that awaited elves on the other side. The place that she had chosen never to see.

For love, much like Lúthien, she had sacrificed her immortality. But she had absolutely no regrets.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a raspy gasp from the still form beside her.

Arwen quickly turned her attention to Aragon's withering body.

"Yes my love?" Arwen whispered, gazing into the eyes of the man she loved.

Aragon, now an old and dying man, still smiled warmly at his young looking wife. "Arwen. My dear. How have you been faring?"

Arwen chuckled softly, even when dying he still thought of her before anyone else.

"Much better than you, I'm afraid," Arwen answered with a bit of sad humor.

Aragon smiled. "I think Gandalf would have like to see your humor in the midst of sad times."

Arwen let a tear slip from her eyes. "Please don't go," she whispered, her voice cracking in despair.

Aragon, in some struggle, tenderly stroked the side of Arwen's face. "My love, my dear, I will always be with you in spirit and in mind. Never forget I love you."

He coughed violently, and Arwen felt his soul was slowly slipping into the Halls of Mandos.

She rushed to open the doors, where her grown son Eldarion, and her four daughters, who were each named after one of their elven ancestors, waited outside the king's chambers.

"Come, your father's time of passing draws near," Arwen announced solemnly.

Eldarion, and her four daughters, Galadriel, Melian, Celebrían, Lúthien, gravely entered their father's rooms. Once they arrived, her youngest daughter and child Lúthien started sobbing and while Arwen's other children had small tears, none of them were crying like their youngest sibling.

Aragon smiled in comfort, trying to ease his children's spirits. "Hush now, have I raised you to not expect my death?"

"Adar, please don't leave!" Melian pleaded, tears streaking down her pale cheeks.

"My love and my children, all living beings have a time to die, and it is my time to join the Halls of Mandos." Aragon said simply.

Arwen knew he didn't have much time left, and she wanted him to die knowing they would be alright.

"Smile my children, let us make your father's passing one he can depart from us in peace and love," Arwen softly said.

Slowly, but eventually, all five of her children managed to put on small smiles, smiles that let their father know he was loved.

Aragon turned to look seriously at his son. "Promise me you'll take care of them."

Eldarion nodded bitter sweetly. "I promise, Adar."

Aragon sighed in content, knowing his last request would be fulfilled.

With his eyes closed and a placid face, he smiled one last time. "I'll see you all again one day. Until then, never forget I love you all."

With those last parting words, King Aragon of Gondor (and those other titles I can't remember), passed into the Halls of Mandos. Wails and sobs of grief echoed throughout the entire palace, and a large bell tolled slowly, signaling to all the people that their beloved king had died.

As for Arwen, she knew she was going to die. She knew she wouldn't live much longer after this heartbreak. It just wasn't in elves for them to live without their soulmate. Some didn't fade if they had a purpose, like Thrandiul had to raised Legolas and rule the Woodland Realm. But she knew she wouldn't be able to live for long.

As her husband's funeral proceeded, she promised herself she would stay strong for her children, especially her son since now he was the king. She would help guide him, as it was a mother's job.

* * *

A year had passed since King Aragon had died.

And now the bells were tolling again, signaling the death of their beautiful queen.

For Arwen Undomiel had died of a broken heart, and had faded from the realm of the living.

Yet, when Arwen reunited with her husband in the Halls of Mandos, she was happy.

And Arwen would never be separate from her soulmate.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The names and number of Aragon and Arwen's daughters are made up, since their true names and number is unknown.**

 **Just my take on how Aragon died.**


End file.
